Markimash Madness: A Series Of OneShots
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: Welcome to my series of Markimash (Markiplier/Yamimash) one shots. This basically means that it's a couple of stories they are not linked in one story line, each chapter will be a different story. Enjoy
1. Easy To Scare

Easy To Scare

Aaron Ash was an easy person to scare, perhaps because he was so young? He should have gotten use to all the jumpscares by now, but Mark was happy to have this power over his co-po partner, the power to be able to frighten the man and make him jump out of his chair. It made him feel dominant, and of course everyone likes to feel like they have the upper hand.

Aaron and Mark had agreed to settle down and try out a new game, co-po mode. It was basically a mix of Amnesia and the Gmod horror maps with a bit of Slenderman as well. They were use to play with some weird monster chasing them and jumpscares. Aaron set down his cup of ice tea next to him but in a certain spot that would make sure he wouldn't accidently knock over the glass while playing. "Should we record this? Or should we give it a gander first?"

"We'll give it a fast try first" Mark adjusted the game settings and controls before fixing his headphones and lowering the volume a bit, for some reason the sound effects in horror games were always too loud. "So what are we suppose to do? Is this going to be Slender based or something?" He asked

"Not really sure, we're suppose to escape but the map will spawn us both at two different locations so I guess we have to find our way to each other first?" Yami explained before taking a quick sip of his tea. "I'm not sure if the monster catches one o us do we respawn or is it game over so just be careful"

With that said the two started the game, like the beginning of many horror games the two started off in a dark forest with nothing at hand but a flashlight that dimly lighted the way ahead of them. "Okay, so far so good, the game doesn't look too bad. Where did you spawn?"

Yamimash narrowed his eyes. "Um, the forest? Next to me is a small house, there appears to be no doors however. I can see light in the distance, probably a truck or somethin' I'm not too sure but I'm heading there"

Mark looked down at his keyboard for a second. "Do we have like maps or something?" He clicked the "M" button but nothing appeared so he started clicking random letters and buttons. "Guess not, a map would really be helpful right now though"

After a while of walking and trying to guide each other to a rendezvous point, Aaron's flash light started flicking on and off at that made him whimper lightly. "Ma'k? I think my flash light is dyin', are we suppose to find some batteries? I haven't really looked"

Mark shrugged. "Don't know my light seems to be just fine. I got a better flashlight than you! Hah! In your face"

"Ma'k this isn't funny" The younger man turned to backtrack his steps and look for a battery or something that he might have missed but as soon as he turned around he was met with a large dark figure with long sharp claws and blood dripping down the face, chains tied around the monster's legs and hands and at the end of the chains were human body parts. Aaron screamed and quickly turned back to run, his finger pressed tightly on the "SHIFT" button as he tried to lead his character to safety.

"What? What is it?" Mark asked, trying to contain his laughter but failing as he heard his friend scream. He found it both funny and adorable whenever Aaron got terrified to the point where he shivered and the hair on his body was standing up. Mark couldn't see it but he could feel it.

"HELP! THERE IS SOMETHIN' CHASIN' ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IT IS! BUT IT'S A SCARY MOTHERFUCKER!"

Mark's laughter became louder. "Just run Yami! Just run!"

"I AM! OH BULLOCKS! MA'K HELP!"

"What do you want me to do? We have no guns! I don't even know where in hell you are!"

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Aaron turned around for a minute to see how far the monster was and to his surprise the monster was as fast as a tiger. "FUCK MY LIFE!" He ran to some trees in hope to lose the monster.

"Turn off your flashlight, he might lose interest then"

Yami nodded and quickly closed his light. "IT'S DARK AS SHIT! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Just keep running you'll be fine" The older gamer spotted a faint light in the distance and it was moving, he guessed it was Yamimash, but instead of alerting his teammate, he quietly crept behind him only to realize whatever was following Aaron was now long gone but he didn't mind taking its place… whatever it was. So Mark went silent and followed his friend around till Yamimash felt the silence suffocating him.

"Ma'k? Where are you?" Aaron panicked when the other man didn't reply but he decided to try again. "Ma'k?" And he was greeted by nothing but silence yet again. "Oh god, please tell me the game didn't disconnect you or somethin'… Oh shit!"

Trying his best to swallow his laugh Mark turned off his flashlight, thankfully he could still see clearly ahead from Yami's flashlight. "Ma'k this isn't funny" The terrified man said before letting out a small whimper. "Please stop it"

Suddenly Mark screamed and it made the other gamer scream in fear as well. "OH GOD! IT'S GOING TO GET ME!" He yelled clearly faking his fear just to make Yamimash jump in fear again. Mark moved his character so that it would now be in front of Aaron's and it made the younger man throw away his mouse and drop his mic while he hid his face in his hands and wept, terrified to the point where he almost cried as Mark just laughed at him, they both paused the game but Aaron quit ending the game before he stood up and left the view of the camera.

"Aw, Come back! That wasn't really scary was it?"

"You Fuckin' A-hole!" Aaron rubbed his face before taking a deep breath and slowly made his way back to his chair. "Ugh, where's the mouse?" He looked under him and got the mic, mouse, and keyboard back in place. "You really scared the shit out of me! I don't wanna ever play another game with you!"

"You're such a scardy cat!" When Mark didn't hear a comeback from the other male he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine… I'm sorry, what? You need a hug with that?"

"…Maybe" Aaron looked up at the camera and smiled faintly.

Mark gave Yami his best disgusted face but he actually wouldn't mind hugging the other man, it was actually something he always wanted to do, but right now he'd have to settle with a webcam hug. "Alright then, hug the webcam in 3…2….1" and both men did, it was for a short while though but enjoyable. It wasn't like a real hug, but it was close to one. "There, do you feel better now?"

Aaron nodded. "Much better, actually I feel fantastic; would you like to start recording now? I think we got an idea of the game"

"Not if you're gonna die from fear, I can't hug you to comfort you while we're recording"

"I'll be fine; just don't creep on me again okay? That was as scary as hell man!"

"Okay, sure, whatever. I honestly didn't think it was that scary anyway"

"It's because the monster wasn't following you, it was following me. You should have seen how ugly looking that motherfucker is!"

"Well I guess I'm about to, come on. Better start recording so we can get this up soon"

END


	2. Stuck In Neverland

Stuck In Neverland

Mark's POV

I can't remember what happened, or how we got here, but the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the man next to me, the man I had co-poed with many times. My heart was beating fast, he seemed so pale and… dead. Even though my body was screaming at me to stay still I tried to move, my fingers twitched in protest but I finally managed to get myself to sit up, I looked at the body next to me again and with hesitating movement I shook him lightly. "Aaron?" I called and held my breath; I needed a sign, anything that would tell me that he wasn't dead! And thank god he slowly began to open his eyes. I put on my usual calm composer as I helped the other man to his feet, no way I was going to let him see how scared I was, knowing Yamimash he was a really easy person to scare so he would need someone to be strong for him.

I watched him as he shut his eyes tightly for a second and rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?" Yami asked in his heavy British accent and how I wished I could make fun of it but now wasn't the time or place.

"I have zero idea of what happened" I looked around. "Or where we are, but… I'm pretty sure this is a dream. One of us is dreaming and I'm not sure who it is but we better wake up soon because I'm not liking the looks of this"

I gulped as a sudden breeze of cold air slapped me right in the face and directed my attention to the wall… there was something written…. In blood… and it said…

RUN!

So I grabbed Aaron's hand and yanked him then I ran, I didn't know to where but I ran and dragged him with me, I wasn't going to let him get out of my reach. We both played enough horror to know where this was going. God… if this was a dream then how can I feel his hand holding tightly on to mine? If this was a dream how can I clearly hear my heart pounding in my chest? Just then a loud growl interrupted my thoughts and made Aaron whimper. "Just don't look back Aaron, whatever you do, don't look back" I whispered to him and he nodded.

There was nothing else I could say, this was a dream after all, I'll wake up before whatever is chasing us can get one of us… hopefully. But I was getting tired and I'm pretty sure Aaron was getting exhausted as well so I ran to some trees and took the chance just to lose the monster that was following us, but I could still hear him so clearly behind us. I didn't want to turn, I didn't want to take the chance of looking back and tripping, that mistake has been done once too many times in movies before. From a distance I spotted a small warehouse which Yami and I could use to hide and catch our breaths. So I made a mad dash to the warehouse and slammed the door behind me barricading it with everything that I could use before slumping down on the ground next to Aaron. Aaron had his legs close to his chest as he hugged them and trembled, his face hidden in his arms, he whimpered every now and then and I tried to open my mouth and say something to comfort him but the words died down in my throat and I could do nothing but swallow them. Instead I rubbed his back which only made me fear the worst as I felt him shake against my hand so I did what I could to push the words out.

"You're such a wuss, we'll be fine, besides I think we lost him. But we can't stay here forever. We have got to find a way out of here okay? So I need you to pull yourself together." I wanted to be nice but I just couldn't, those were the words I could say and but thankfully Aaron nodded and sniffed… why was he always so… innocent? When I would insult him he would never get pissed off, I wanted to make him angry but this was the only thing I couldn't do.

"Okay, can we just… sit here for a while? I need to catch my breath"

"Yeah, sure"

We sat close to each other as I watched Aaron calm down, I found myself staring at him and hoped to god he didn't notice that, he was finally relaxing only to be frightened by the monster's growl again, I silenced the scream that was about to leave the English man's lips by covering his mouth with my hand.

Once the growl faded I removed my hand and Aaron quickly clung on to me. "We're gonna die Mark!

"We'll be fine we just need to—" And before I could utter another word to complete my sentence the door was being torn off. I tried looking for another way out but the only way we were going to leave is the same way we came in… through the door that was being broken right now. "Aaron we have to run, we have to take our chance and run okay?"

He sniffed but nodded, I gave him a quick hug to encourage him before we both pulled ourselves to our feet and waited till the monster was close enough for us to escape. I ran but quickly noticed that Aaron wasn't behind me, he had froze when he saw the monster so I had to pull him away, after a while of running I spotted light and quickly pushed Aaron in front of me that way I could ensure he won't freeze again and the monster wouldn't get him. "Run to that light!" I hoped the light would lead to an exit or something but in horror games things were never that easy. We reached the light and everything turned white for a second before the ground under us cracked and the next thing we knew… we were falling…

With a gasp my eyes shot open and I gasped, everything was dark… Oh man, I thought I woke up from the nightmare. I heard someone coughing so when I looked to the side I saw nothing but darkness, but from the sound of it someone was throwing up. "Aaron?" I called.

There was a faint sound of a sniff. "Yes?" He replied and I sighed in relief.

"You okay?"

I felt his cold body rest against mine and he shook his head. "It was horrible Mark, the monster looked so…. Real and…"

"He's an ugly motherfucker, I know"

Aaron's hand blindly searched for something and ended resting on my cheek, he pulled himself closer to me and hid his face in the crook of my neck before he let himself break down and cry. "I just want to… I want to go home"

I said nothing, I didn't know what to say, I couldn't make promises. So I just hugged him tightly and kissed the side of his head to comfort him, only the sound of him crying managed to make the tears build in my eyes. I was thankful I couldn't see his face clearly because if only the sound of him crying tore me apart then seeing him cry would completely break my walls.

Aaron had managed to cry himself to sleep, I had a bad feeling about being in the darkness with my sleeping friend, but nothing had happened in a while so maybe this was it? We're stuck here? Maybe till one of us wakes up… But what if we never did wake up? Are we just going to be here forever? I know we wouldn't last long if that was the case; it was just a matter of time… I hope one of us wakes up soon. Let this nightmare end before it drives us both insane.

The only good thing was having Aaron here with me, in my arms, he's still safe and I'll keep him safe even if it would lead me straight to my death… He's important to me, no matter how much I make fun of him… I just wish I could tell him that I do it because… I like him, I mean like… I really REALLY like him. You know what I mean; I don't have to say it! But anyway, to whoever reads this, take care and remember to always put the life of people you love ahead of yours because one day when you need them they'll be the ones to get your ass out of trouble, and if you love someone you tell them before it's too late… maybe it's too late for me… or maybe I still have a chance. I might or might not tell him how I feel; I just don't want to risk his life or mine. But you can since you're not being chased by a monster. Anyway… I've been going on and on for long enough, I'll end this note here. To whoever is reading this, have a good day.

-Mark Fischbach


	3. You Have A British Accent, Never Shut Up

You Have A British Accent, Never Shut Up

"Yami?" Mark called.

"What?" Aaron replied in his heavy British accent that Mark loved to make fun of yet he also loved hearing. The British accent that made a simple word such as "What" sound like "Wot"

"Nothing, I was just testing my voice" He said and chuckled to cover it up; Yamimash only joined him in his laughter. They were supposed to be focusing at the game at hand but usually their talks would distract them and they would let it happen just for a few laughs.

"Damn it Ma'k" Yami rubbed his face as his character died and respwaned at the beginning of the map. The other youtuber was glad and thankful only Aaron was able to see his face right now and that they weren't recording, they were playing another Gmod horror map just for the fun of it. He wouldn't want the thousand or possibly millions of fans to see the look on his face right now. "Wha' ? Wha' are you smiling about? You think it's funny tha' I died? I have to fuckin' run all the way back now, you better wait or me!"

"I think it's hilarious and I'm moving, waiting for you would take forever see ya!" With that Mark led his character forward and ignored the other man.  
"Oh, that's so like you Ma'k jus' run and leave me, that's what you would do in real life" Of course the two were joking about it and they laughed it off.

"You're right I probably would"

"Now I have to run all the way back can't we jus' respwan nearby? Why do they have to send us all the way back?"

"I don't know how you do it in Britain-land but in good old America you have to sweat to get where you want, now get your butt here. I decided to be nice and wait for you but I'm only giving you 30 seconds"

Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed, he never told Mark but his comments about Britain really bothered him, it was his country after all, you wouldn't feel good if someone insulted your country would you? Mark was a bit of a racist sometimes but as usual Aaron just shrugged it off.

"How close are you now? I reached 15 in counting by the way"

"Close, jus' don't leave me behind" Yamimash said his voice almost pleading which made Mark laugh; he loved hearing that weakness in Yami's voice. He was an easy person to scare. "I'm here, I'm here!" He appeared behind Mark and the both went on their way.

Silence took over the two and Mark cleared his throat lightly. "How long do you think this game is?" He asked in hope to open another small conversation between him and his British companion.

"I don't know, possibly closin' in on the end? How long have we been runnin'?"

Mark looked down at the computer's watch. "Thirty minutes, so yeah we're probably closing in on the end I guess, would be a shame if one of us died" He faked an evil laugh and shot Yamimash's character once.

"Ow! Stop it Ma'k! I'm quitting if you hit me again! I swear to god!"

"Aw go ahead quit you big baby, do it, I'm gonna win this thing by myself" Mark said and ended his sentence with a fake British like laugh, annoying Aaron was on his daily agenda and he loved every second of it.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"It is to me"

Again Aaron shrugged off Mark's attempt to annoy him, his eyes narrowed as he saw a dark figure not too far in the distance in front of his character. "Wh-What's that? There is somethin'there"

"Well go check it out then what are you standing here for?"

"Why don't you go? I was the one who had to make that long run the last time"

"How about we just approach it together? On the count of three?"

"O-okay, I'm going to trust you on this one" Aaron gulped holding on to his keyboard and waiting for Mark to start counting.

Mark was a bit disappointed when Yamimash said what he did, he was planning on counting to three and letting the other man run by himself then laugh at him when he finds out. But Yami said that he trusted him so he just couldn't do it. "One," He started and they both moved forward just a bit. "Two… Three! Go!" And they ran towards the dark figure that turned around in a sudden making both men scream, Aaron basically hiding his character behind Mark's.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" He yelled, panic taking over him and he almost let go of the shift button to make the character sprint. The shadow of the dark figure seemed to grow bigger, its mouth opening and devoured both mark's and Yamimash's characters even though they tried to escape but to no avail.

Yamimash hid his face with the keyboard as he screamed; Mark had stopped freaking out a while ago while Aaron was still trying to comprehend what was going on. "Yami!" He called his friend.

"Wha'? Is it over? Are we dead?" Aaron slowly lowered the keyboard and looked at the screen that now had a black screen with "The end, Thank you or playing" Written in the middle. "That's it? Bloody jumpscares man! I fuckin' hate jumpscares"

"You hate a lot of things"

Yamimash nodded before taking a sip of tea, which was something he always made for himself while playing horror games, a cup of tea to relax him, he was glad he hadn't knocked the cup on the ground while being scared. "Now wha'?"

Mark leaned back against his chair and fixed his headphones. "Now you just talk"

Aaron blinked before putting down his cup. "Sorry?"

"Talk, you have a British accent, you should never shut up" Mark shrugged.

"I thought you hated British accents" Aaron rested back on his chair as well, after being terrified half to death he was now finally relaxing. "Wha' made you change your mind?"

"I never said I hated them, it's pleasing to my ears" Mark replied and Yamimash thought he was being sarcastic at first but then he saw how relaxed Mark became when he started talking. They started opening random conversations, this was unusual, Mark had usually made fun of British people and their accents but now he just sat and enjoyed it like it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Okay, I played along for long enough now, wha' are you hidin'? Are you secretly recording this? And you're gonna start makin' fun of me any minute now?"

Mark shook his head and laughed. "It wasn't too long ago that you said you trust me, what happened to that trust?"

"It's just… suspicious"

"That I like your voice and your British accent?"

"Wha'?! You NEVER liked my accent before, Are you okay Ma'k?"

"I'm perfectly fine"

"You're scaring me"

"Good, I like scaring you"

"Ma'k! Stop it! It's not funny anymore okay?"

"Chill, all this because I'm praising you?"

Yamimash took a long drink and put the cup down. "Fine then, I guess I should be nice, thank you"

"Finally, Jesus Christ"

"Say it one more time and I'll believe you"

Mark chuckled before shrugging. "Say what?"

"That you like British accents"

"I don't like British accents" Mark said and there was a pause, he saw the visible disappointment on Aaron's face even though the British male tried hiding it, then he continued. "I just like your British accent"

"You know that makes no sense right?" Aaron removed his hands from the tea cup, it was either the tea was getting cold or everything around him was suddenly hot, making his face goes red.

"Aha, sure, what's that? You're shy? Are you blushing? Aw isn't that cute?"

"Stop it!" When Mark noticed the blush it made Yami's face turn "even redder and he hid his face in his hands."I'm leaving" He blindly searched for the off button on his webcam.

"Oh maybe we should have recorded this after all, let the world see the oh so shy Yamimash"

Aaron rolled his eyes before placing his hand on the off button on the webcam. "Bye Ma'k" With that he turned off the cam leaving Mark grinning, he was satisfied with his actions, and he leaned forward and closed his own cam. He couldn't wait till the next time he would collaborate with Aaron; he would totally make him blush in front of his fans, then he would blame it all on the British accent.

END


	4. Jupiter You're On My Mind

Jupiter You're On My Mind

Writer's note: The name of this story is based on the song "Jupiter" by "Your Favorite Martian" Check them out, they're really awesome (and on the way Check out Ray William Johnson's show "Equals Three" that show is FUNNY!

Long distance relationships are hard, but you know what's harder? Being in love with someone who's so far away and they don't even know how much you suffer, and you have to lie awake every night thinking if they feel the same way, are they as restless as you are? But then you remember… 'Oh… Different time zones…

Mark wondered a million time why something like that had happened to him, it wasn't like his life was shitty enough already, but now he has to bare this crush he has over Yamimash, his British partner in gaming. It's funny, they never met face to face yet he managed to build feelings for this man. Why did he have to live so far away? It didn't bother him a lot really, he was just glad he could see Aaron, even if it was just from behind a screen. One thing Mark was proud of though was how he kept his feeling under control whenever they started recording a new video for their channels. He knew it was only a matter of time before he does something stupid and ruins it, but hopefully by then he prayed that the feeling for his partner would go away.

But screwing up didn't take long…

When he was joined by Yamimash again he lost focus on the game and focused on Aaron instead, but the English man was too consumed by fear and terror to notice, Mark had managed to snap back to reality by the time Aaron had calmed down. "Fuckin' jumpscares man"

"You should have seen your face!" Mark faked a laugh and Aaron joined, he wanted to be able to hold Yami whenever he got scared, or even just pat him on the back if Aaron wouldn't allow him… He just wanted to be able to touch him. But Mark quickly pushed the thoughts aside and focused back on the game.

"Hey Mark? Did you see this new horror movie? I can't remember what's it called… But I heard it's really scary"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know I don't leave the house much… Unless it's for Comic Con"

"I wish I could see it with you, I'm sure it would be fun" Mark was shocked to hear that from Yami.

"You mean like… go to the movies or?" He had to make sure that his mind wasn't just playing tricks on him. He kept the normal calm face but he was actually really excited.

"Yeah, be it here in Britain or me traveling to America" And that's the words Mark always wanted to hear, that Aaron was willing to travel all the way to the US to meet him face to face.

"You have no idea how much I'd love that" He grinned losing himself for a second before he shook his head. "To get out of the house for a while that is, would be nice to see this movie you're talking about" He added quickly.

Aaron nodded then it was quiet for a while, both of them just giving the game all their attention till it was getting late and Yami had to leave, they saved their game and they said their goodbye, Aaron waving goodbye to the camera and again Mark hated the distance between the two.

"Mark?" Aaron called. "Um, before I leave, when are you going to be free again? I think we should finish this later because I'm going to be busy the next couple of days and I don't think I'll be able to get on"

Mark pouted and it only made Aaron laugh. "Stop, you're not allowed to look this bloody adorable! I'm sorry I just have somethings I have to take care of"

"It's okay, just give me a ring when you're free and hopefully we can get together again"

Aaron nodded placing his hand on the 'Off' button on the webcam and he smiled one last time at his friend. "Bye Mark" with that the screen faded to black and Mark leaned back against his chair and smiled to himself before closing his own webcam. This sucks, he would miss Yami tell the British man returns.

The few next days passed by normal… and boring, Mark was stuck to his normal routine… that was until his phone rang. "Hey Mark you wouldn't happen to be busy right now would you mate?"

Mark shrugged even though he knew Aaron couldn't see it, he was just happy to hear that damned British accent again. "Nope, free and all yours"

"Okay good" Mark could barely hear his friend from over the line, something was making too much noise and it was starting to both annoy the Let's player and make his curious.

"Where are you? It's noisy as fuck!"

"I'm outside, it's very crowded sorry. Um, do you think you have enough time for like a game or something?"

Mark blinked in confusion; Yami was out how would they play? He shook it off and replied. "Yeah sure, I'm free till the end of the day"

"Great, I got a surprise for you" Mark couldn't see it but he could hear the grin in Aaron's voice, the sound of the door bell caught Mark's attention so he stuck the phone between his ear and shoulder while opening the door. "Surprise?" Mark's eyes widened and he almost dropped the phone, in front of him stood the man he loves and his brain was having a hard time processing what was going on. Aaron hanged up his phone and waved his hand in front of Mark's face. "Mark?" He called. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time? I can come back later… or never."

"Is this real?" Mark asked and Aaron nodded, holding a bag he held close to his chest. Mark grinned and stepped aside. "I'm sorry get in before you melt outside" Yami smiled and stepped in Mark closed the door behind him. "Ugh, the house is a mess but eh, what are you doing here?"

Aaron dropped the bag at a sofa before looking back at Mark. "Remember that scary movie I told you about? You said it would be nice to get out and see it, so I bought the CD so we can watch it together. Also got a little projector and some snacks, it's not exactly HD Cinema material but close enough"

"You came all the way here… for that?

"Well let's get right to it" He wrapped an arm around Aaron and it made him smile, it felt so good to finally be able to feel the man, Aaron chuckled.

"Alright I got some pop corn, Nachos, you need to heat the cheese though, and some candy" Mark wished he could kiss the shorter male, he felt so happy but he had to force his calm cool side to take over. "Oh and also," Aaron dug in the bag before pulling out a box of Cheez-it. "I know these are your favorite"

'Got to keep calm!' Mark's brain yelled at him and it was the only voice keeping him from jumping on his British friend and kissing him all over.

"CHEEZ-IT!" He snatched the box from Aaron's hand and hugged it. "I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Aaron scratched his slightly reddened cheeks. "Well I'll put the movie in" He grabbed the CD

"And I'll heat the cheese" Mark's smile could not get any bigger when he spotted the blush on Aaron's face, this was his sweet victory.

They got ready and started the movie, both of them sitting on the ground with their backs resting on the couch as they exchanged snacks and fought over Mark not wanting to share his Cheez-it. Half of the time the two (Mostly Mark) didn't focus on the movie, whenever a jumpscare happens Aaron would cling to Mark and whimper, hiding his face in Mark's chest and shivered and it was making Mark lose focus on the movie, he instead focused on calming Yamimash down by stroking his back and holding him close. "Jesus Christ you big wimpy baby!" He joked but Aaron didn't pay attention to the mocking insult. "I'll stop the movie if you're too scared"

"N-No, I'm fine"

Mark tried blocking the two sides that were fighting in his head, one trying to tell him things he already knew like how adorable Yami was when he was scared, and the other side shutting his soft gay side.

Yami had managed to fall asleep just as the movie ended, while he did cross a long distance, Mark couldn't move in fear of waking the other man up so he just shifted into a slightly more comfortable position and kissed Aaron's forehead his lips curving into a smile when he saw the happiness in Aaron's calm cheerful face.

'I'll do it! Before he leaves… I'm going to tell him…' Mark thought to himself before he fell asleep with Aaron sleeping against him, his hand on Mark's chest and his head on the other man's shoulder. This was going to be a fun thing to explain when both men wake up tomorrow.

END


End file.
